guardianshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Photokinesis
Photokinesis is the ability to control and manipulate light. Ability Length Attatchments: The ability to alter and manipulate any friction of the light spectrum code grants the user with the following: * Radiokinesis - To mentally emit and manipulate radioactivity or emps. * Kinosokinesis - To mentally emit and manipulate Kinetistic energies which contain powerful effects * Therdokinesis- The ability to mentally manipulate Dynamical energies * Thermokinesis - The ability to mentally emit and deplete heat or even fire * Cryokinesis - The ability to mentally emit and deplete coldness and ice energy * The Phouc`u Effect - To mentally stabalize an electromagnetic photon field around subjects causing them to paralyze. Capability: User may emit and project light, control and manipulate it into any shape at will, mould it, solidify it and shape it as a weapon into any type (sword,dagger,bow) and manipulate or control light energies, this can be used to solidify light as a shape and blast objects or opponents by compacting light particles together and releasing to expell various types of light to blast objects way back about 10 meteres, this can be used to repel them into the air too,. The user can manipulate light into force fields, project it from their body and emit it as energy to heal or repair objects,plants and wounds, the user can create and control powerful gamma rays, microwaves and control the thermal control within the light aswell as its appearence and colour rays. The psion can also control ultra violet energies, thermal waves, energy rays and spectro beams. The psion can manipulate all elements of nature (classical) into a very concussive energy, which can be controlled and manipulated into doing various things, known as Nature Manipulation or Nature Channeling. The user can direct or absorb sun light, into heat, generating fire or heat up things. The user can direct or absorb moon light, generating ice, or freezing things, the user can direct or absorb sunset, or dawn light, in order to create a paralyzing light. if the user gets a hold or generates Godlight ,then they will have many powerful capabilities, only should be held by good. electropo.jpg powerelectrokineticblast.jpg Chronicler.jpg|The chronicler was known for his talented Light emitting abilities. lumo.jpg|Photo Absorbing Variations: Color Manipulation '('Chromokinesis) * The power to modify and distort visual coloration of objects/people with one’s mind. The user causes a modification to the light spectrum to affect color reflection. Can change objects to turn red, yellow, green, blue, orange etc, even cause the environment to become one opaque color. chromokinesis.jpg|By using Light Manipulation the psion can also manipulate pigment rays (colour control) Solid Laser Projection * By concentrating, they can generate a coherent beam of light, approximating a laser beam, with which they can cut through virtually anything. [[Energy Conversion|'Energy Conversion']] * By concentrating light into other forms of energy, the user can convert light into solar,lunar or stellar energies and control them. [[Regenerative Healing Factor|'Vitakinesis']] * By concentrating light particles into light power can be used to heal wounds easily. [[Photokinesis|'Nature Channeling/Manipulation']] * The ability of combing elementals to create and manipulate nature energy. Photokinetic Abilities: * Flash - allows the psion to excite the very air around them, creating an intense, disorienting light, temporarily blinding others in the area * Laser Bypass - gives the psion the ability to get by laser trip wires without detectio * Darkness Emission - the ability to directly absorb light before it can get to the eyes of anyone but the psion. Keeps anyone from seeing the psion, including via electronics. Does not hide the psion's heat signature * Invisiblity - allows the psion to directly let light pass through their body or bend it around the psion * Night Vision - allows the psion to direct more light waves towards his eyes, enhancing his vision at night * Laser Strike - the psion has the ability to generate a laser using a body part as a focus for the start point of the beam (eyes, finger tip, etc). * Blasting - the psion can emit a powerful concussive light blast from their body. * Healing/Ascending - Combining light particles to grow or heal plants rapidly. * Light absorption: To absorb light to enshroud darkness. * Doppler effect: To cause others to view light as color-shifts as they get closer (red) or further away (blue) from the user * Obfuscation: To dim/obscure light by scattering photons * Colour Manipulation: Control pigment and colour aswell as light colour * Bilocation: To view two places at once * Light Shields: Creating a dome of light energy to resist anything. * Strobes: '''To send forth flashes of powerful light waves * '''Dazzle: ability to release a chaotic burst of color and light * Light Mist: a glowing or hazy almost fog like effect that obscures the surrounding area * Light Waves: To concentrate light energies together to generate a force. * Energy Manipulation: The user may access gamma rays,solar energies, and manipulate other sun or classical light elementals. * Compacted Light Blasts: The psion can project a powerful light compacted blast of concussive light energy to repel back objects 10 meteres. * Divine Light Emission: This special ability will allow the psion to emit powerful beam waves of gamma light which can keep enemies or objects stuck in the air as temporal statis. * Photon-Blasts: '''To emit powerful concussive blasts of solid but powerful effects. * ''Photo-Psycho-Blasts:'' To combine photokinesis with electrokinesis blasts equils creating a stronger bolt of power * '''Rocket Burst: ability to gain vertical altitude by direction a quick column of light beneath themselves * Photon Glider: The power to shape light around your feet which then can be used to fly. * '''Luminescence: '''The power to emit and project bright light from one's body or parts of the body. Category:Cerebral Powers